Not A Normal Cinderella
by kate-monter'sfriend
Summary: This is my first story, so be very harsh: The classic Cinderella story with a little twist. Up for Grabs. School is proving way too much to be dedicated.


**Of course I don't own Twilight, even though I want to own the characters... but of course they do belong to S. Meyer.**

Summary:

I was the outcast. I wasn't going to amount to much. My future was set on being the librarian at school. That was until I met the Prince of Denmark.

(^.^)# waffle?

Prologue:

I walk through a tiny sea of people called Forks High school. Just because it's a tiny town don't be fooled. It's tough and dangerous. Flash floods and Tidal waves come roaring upon me at every turn. Then you have the ever fearful tsunami. Usually, I do a great job at dodging all the waves and sharks. Then again, when they smell an easy kill, they go for it.

I'm like the fish that learned to breathe air. I'm the awkward child. The ignored peer. The loved brianiac student. The police chief's daughter. I don't fit and I don't try to fit. Ever since my mom, Renee, left my dad, Charlie, it's been a downhill spiral for me.

My mother moved me to the south, where the cajuns and rednecks reside. Deep south Louisiana. Ain't that great? Well I thought it was. I never had such a big non-relative family. I was protected like their own. Then my mom moved us to Arizona. It wasn't a bad move. I never really made friends, but it was okay. I loved my books. It brought me about high school. And apparently took me out of reality.

I didn't know why we moved, until Renee brought her boyfriend home. She had been talking to him ever since she left Forks. I don't fault my mother. She never stays in one place for too long. She's flighty and forgetful. I take care of her. Now that Phil is here. I don't have a place... Well I do, but I can't fill that place. I'm not a small child anymore. I'm seventeen.

So... I decided to live with Charlie. I used to visit him every summer and he would take me fishin'. I loved being with him. He was calm and quiet and didn't mind just being. With Renee is was always something new. I enjoyed her enthusiasm, but I love the stillness sometimes.

Renee has always told me, "You're just like your dad. You're too quiet and still. You need to live, have some excitement." Well, I'm trying something new now. I'm moving in with Charlie, all the way in Washington. Now just to break it to Renee.

(^#^) YUM!

"And we'll need tons of pink lace draped everywhere, and white chairs, and a canopy, and oh the cake and the meals and my, Bella, isn't this wonderful!" my mom squeezed me.

"What's wonderful?"

"Phil asked me to marry him last night! It was absolutely a beautiful proposal! After the ceremony, we'll get a new house and you can have a bigger room. And your own bathroom. And we'll have tickets for all of Phil's games. And the people and new friends-"

"Mom...Are you sure about this? You're sure Phil is the guy? The One?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! Isn't the great Bella? We'll have a perfect house and a complete family, and a lovely new neighborhood."

My mom always had this look in her eyes when she got excited... It was wistful. Kind of like a kid during Christmas, and you hate to tell 'em you can't have the toy they've been waiting for forever.

"Hey, mom, after the wedding..."

"What do you want Bella? You deserve it. Just ask for it!" The biggest grin was on my mother's face. How can I just ask? I just gotta...do it.

"I was wondering if I could live with Charlie. I mean, he doesn't have anyone in the house with him, and you have Phil... I just don't spend a lot of time with him, and I thought maybe... I graduate soon and maybe I could spend sometime with him before I graduate..." It just spewed from my mouth. It was like word vomit. Once I started I couldn't stop. I just stared at my shoes. I didn't want to see that look on her face. Like i took her favorite toy away, like I disappointed her.

"That's fine Bella. I'm sure Charlie would love to have you." I knew that voice. She was upset, but not quite at the same time. This wedding has got her tipsy.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want. I mea-"

"It's fine Bella. Charlie hasn't spent much time with you. You hardly get to see him as it is, but I'm not kicking you out, baby. You can come home whenever you like. You don't even have to announce when. Just let us know when your headed. I love you, and I could never take you away from anyone you want to love either."

I do believe that is the most sense my mother has ever made... Maybe Phil is good for her. Well, Forks, Washington here I come.

**Go ahead give me your hardest reviews! **


End file.
